<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>from the desk of ellie chu by fleurting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139162">from the desk of ellie chu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting'>fleurting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Half of It (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Letters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul's been regularly sending Ellie letters since she went off to Grinnell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Chu &amp; Paul Munsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>from the desk of ellie chu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts">reeby10</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>El, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be real with me. Are my dumplings actually getting better? Your dad told me you tried some when you came home. I can’t believe you came home the one weekend I was out of town. That freaking sucks. Anyway, your dad says my dumplings are improving but I think he’s just being nice. He says we’re gonna do beggar’s chicken next but I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. Can you come home again soon? We miss you. So does Aster. She hasn’t actually told me that but I know she does. Anyone who knows you does. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Paul </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>